1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a macro model of an operational amplifier for use in a circuit design simulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, simulation programs for circuit design, for example, SPICE (Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis) based simulation programs for circuit design, are widely used as a supporting tool for design of an semiconductor Integrated Circuit (IC). Such a simulation program for circuit design is software enabling a computer executing the program to exert a function of a circuit design simulator. A circuit design simulator employs a passive element model such as a resistor or a capacitor, an active element model such as a transistor or a diode, a macro model such as an operational amplifier, a voltage source, a current source, and wiring suitably combined and fabricated into an analog circuit to simulate a response.
Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are examples of the prior art.